1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a workstation, and more particularly to a workstation container which can both be used for carrying and storing a computer and supporting the computer as a workstation.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, computers are showing a tendency to decrease their size and weight such as a laptop or a notebook such that people can carry such compact computer anywhere. For convenience, a user usually purchases a fabric made computer bag having relative lightweight for easy carriage and storage. However, the fabric made computer bag may not protect the expensive laptop due to an unwanted collision. Also, while using the laptop, the user may merely put the computer bag somewhere which is a waste of working space and the computer bag may easily to be stolen or lost. In other words, the computer bag for the laptop can only be purposely used for carriage and storage.
For most outdoor workers, such as moviemakers, civil engineers, constructers, and etc., they also demand on the computers very much so that they must carry the computer and work outdoor wherever they go. However, most of their working environments are wild and not like an office or a coffee shop
On the other hand, due to the compact size of the laptop, the built-in keyboard and mouse must be reduced the size thereof to fit into the laptop. So, the user may easily to get tired while operating the laptop for a period of time due to the improper typing position. For long time usage, the compact size of the keyboard and mouse may cause a serious injury to the user""s hands. However, it is also unreasonable for the user to carry an extra keyboard and mouse that the user must carry an extra bag for storage and carriage. In fact, a portable desktop becomes an extravagant hope for most users.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a workstation container, which can be quickly and easily closed up for carrying and storing a computer and unfolded for supporting the computer as a workstation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a workstation container that can well protect a computer while traveling so as to prevent the computer from being collided accidentally.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a workstation container which not only provides adequate support for a computer but also provides additional worktables for supporting computer accessories such as an auxiliary keyboard, mouse, and external terminals.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a workstation container that can be used in any location and transported in any vehicle without using tools for its assembly or disassembly.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a workstation container, which comprises:
a container body having a front panel and a back panel wherein a receiving cavity is defined between the front and back panels for storing a computer in the receiving cavity;
a container cover having a back portion pivotally connected to the back panel of the container body edge to edge for covering the receiving cavity of the container body; and
a folding table pivotally connected to the front panel of the container body wherein the folding table comprises at least a side work table outwardly extended from a side of the folding table in a slidably movable manner;
wherein the folding table is capable of pivotally folding from a closed position to an opened position, wherein in the closed position, the folding table is unfolded to enclose the receiving cavity, and in the opened position, the folding table is outwardly folded in a horizontal position with respect to the front panel of the container body adapted for rigidly supporting the computer on the folding table.